


Claire the Original

by HarleyQuinn98



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn98/pseuds/HarleyQuinn98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Claire wasn't an innocent human but an original vampire? Now her past is catching up to her and she's showing her true colours, can she make it out alive or will she lose herself along the way? I own nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire the Original

I could hear the shouts from downstairs as soon as they began and i knew immediately who was the cause of it, although i felt sorry for the trouble i was undoubtedly about the cause my boyfriend and roommates. I could feel the smirk appearing on my lips thinking of why my family were here and the didn't stop to think about the speed at which i jumped out of Shane's arms and began running down the stairs. He woke up when he noticed i was quickly pulling on clothes, he looked like a lost puppy with bed hair and sleep filled eyes, although it made him look hotter than usual.

Shane grabbed his stake before we left the room and i couldn't help the eye roll at the thought of him trying to use it one our guests, the confused look on his face on his face when we actually got to the living room give a glimpse into what he thought was going to be happening. Most likely people dying and all that other jazz that normally happened around this time of night.

Although even i was surprised at the scene waiting for us, Eve and Michael were tied to chair in the middle of the room while my sibling stood at random intervals looking either pissed off or very confused. Kol was looking incredibly bored while leaning against the wall and helping Rebekah shoot glares at Elijah for attempting to protect the idiots tied to chairs. The entire thing just seemed awkward and it was not helped when me and Shane stumbled through the door in a minimum clothing and bed hair, allowing everyone to know what we had been doing, if the smell didn't give it away

"Sister nice of you to join us." The grin that lit up the girls face made the sarcasm moot allowing everyone to see just how happy she was,presumably to not be the only girl anymore.

"Sister!" it was Shane, Eve and Michael allowing everyone to know that i was playing human for a while and apparently had attachments, which was unusual as i normally play the moody rebel with no friend. I still found it creepy they could all talk at the same time, i had a twin brother and even i thought that shit was weird.

I sighed knowing my little game was finally over, removing the necklace from Emily felt like i was betraying the witch who had generously offered to help me hide, of course with the catch that i would stop my brother killing any of ancestors. I took after Kol in the way i respected witches and the power they held, unlike some of my siblings who thought all creatures were below us.

Removing the piece of jewellery removed the spell allowing my appearance to change back to how it should be. The first thing to change was my height going back to 5'7 felt strange, but i was glad not to be so short anymore, i could feel my hair growing to my waist and knew it was getting lighter by the amazed look on Eve's face. The last change was the block on my supernatural side allowing my fangs to grow and the veins to appear under my eyes before they faded away, leaving my heightened senses. I turned back to the people who i and come to grow fond of and sighed before turning to my youngest sibling,

"Untie them Kol, please?" he didn't like being told what to do especially by his siblings usually, but i always favoured him over the other annoyances i shared blood with, plus he was softened by the please.

He nodded and started mouthing off about ungrateful siblings and how everything would be less messy if he was allowed to take care of problems. As soon as they were free Michael tried to attack Klaus probably for that idiotic grin on his face which encouraged most people to have the same feeling but got stopped by Eve crying and flinging herself into his arms.

"Claire what the hell is going on?" I heard the confusion in Shane's voice and I knew it was time to tell them the truth about myself, I gestured to the couch and observed them as they moved cautious to avoid my family with Eve's sobbing beginning to subside. I opened my mouth to begin but before i got the chance the door was thrown open to reveal Amelia, Myrnin and Oliver with a familiar vampire held in-between them.

"Hello Katerina." Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice obviously not expecting to see me, the shock quickly wore off however leading way to panic and she began struggling against Oliver and Myrin who tried to keep her still, my kind of vampire was stronger but judging by the state of her she wasn't in the best shape to fight.

"No please don't let her near me not after last time; I don't care what you do. Kill me anything just keep her away from me." I grinned to myself as the memories of our last meeting flashed through my head, the look of fear at our last reunion made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My enjoyment was cut short however at the confused looks being shot my way from the Morganvilles natives, Shane was the first to break the silence and his statement made me snort,

"Have you met Claire she couldn't hurt a fly I would be more concerned about the vampires that have a hold of you." the boy was far to narrow minded for someone who grew up in a town run by bloodsuckers, he was still stuck on the notion his sweet crazy smart girlfriend could be anything other than what she said.

Katherine didn't even bother looking at the human, that superior complex she had going on is going to get her killed one day and hopefully by me, instead she kept her eyes locked on me letting out an unamused snort before opening her mouth again. Much too soon since the last time for my liking.

"Who is Claire?" she attempted to gesture at me while still being restrained and attempting to hide behind Oliver, it would've been funnier if she wasn't about to blow my carefully constructed cover and not let me tell my own story, i was sick of interruptions. If the charade i spent years perfecting was going down i was gonna sink the ship myself, not had some whining self serving whore do it for me.

Before she could tell everyone anything more i used my speed to my advantage and snapped her neck before resuming my original pose of leaning against the wall next to Kol with a slightly more manic grin on my face, matching that of my brother. The silence that followed the sound of her bones snapping was deafening but never one to miss a golden opportunity i was going to take full advantage and finally talk however before i could start i was interrupted again, which i found strange seeing as how i had just temporarily killed the annoying one.

This time by a vampire who had been left with far too much power for far to long, power which she didn't deserve and she was sorely mistaken if she thought i would bow down to someone younger than me just because she was a control freak ice queen. Me being the saint i am decided to show her which of us was really in charge. Before she could begin talking i pinned her to the wall crushing her wind pipe preventing any words escaping her throat, i couldn't help the satisfying smirk i knew was on my face the feeling of belonging i felt at the knowledge my siblings would be wearing the same one, non of us particularly liked the whore.

"I will tell you all everything you need to know but if you don't stop interrupting me the next neck i snap wont be that of someone who can recover, do you all understand?" i turned back to look at the room letting my fangs disappear not even noticing i had been an inch away from ripping her throat out. I really needed to feed. I sent a smirk to my family forgetting how much i loved the recent of fear before opening my mouth and beginning to avoid any more interruptions,

"My name is Kadence Mikaelson, these imbeciles are my siblings and we are the original family."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
